Autobots and Power Rangers
by sweetredranger
Summary: Rewrite of Three More Energems Patricia 'Trish' Ramirez and Ashley Gonzales are happy to finally graduated from high school. They have plans to move to Amber Beach. A week before Prom Trish goes to the library to meet up with her crush Bobby they get attacked by Fury. You find the full Summary inside.
1. A Monster Attack in Jasper

~Rewrite of Three More Energems~ Patricia 'Trish' Ramirez and Ashley Gonzales are happy to finally graduated from high school. They have plans to move to Amber Beach. A week before Prom Trish goes to the library to meet up with her crush Bobby they get attacked by Fury. When they run away in the woods behind the library and are confused when they find two dinosaur fossils along with two strange crystals, so what kind of adventure is awaiting them?- Takes places after season one episode seventeen of Transformers Prime and after episode one of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge-

Normal POV

In Jasper, at the school, Patricia "Trish" Ramirez is sitting in her AP Calculus class. Trish isn't looking forward to prom since her boyfriend, Tomas Fernandez, just broke up with her. Luckily she didn't buy a ticket or a dress yet. The soon to be high school graduate distracts herself from the pain of her broken heart by counting down until the senior's last day, is a week after Prom. Now she is more excited to move out of Jasper to Amber Beach.

Robert Drobet, but he prefers to be called Bobby, another student's hand brushes against her arm as he goes to the electric pencil sharpener. He 'accidentally' drops his pencil. She looks to her right and sees Bobby's emerald green eyes as he stands up. Trish has had a crush on him since seventh grade. The pain from her heartbreak disappears for a few seconds as the butterflies in her stomach are going crazy. She looks back down at her paper. When she manages to muster up an ounce of courage to look over at him, she smiles and waits for him to say something.

"Hey," Bobby says.

Trish swallows the nervous lump in her throat and tries to answer his question, but the teacher looks up from grading the class's last quiz. "Mr. Drobet you can continue your conversation with Mrs. Rameriz after class. Now please get back to work on your assignment is due at the end of class,"

"Yes, sir," Bobby says.

He continues to go to the sharpener then goes back to his desk. Five minutes later the bell rings and Trish darts over to the teacher's desk hands in her work and sprints out of class to reduce the chance of embarrassing herself if Bobby comes over to her.

Trish is about to open her locker when she sees her best friend, Ashley Gonzales, and Jack Darby walking up. She turns around to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Trish asks.

"I forgot to ask you this morning, but did you get an email from Julliard yet?" Ashley answers.

"Yes, so you got yours too," Trish says.

"Yes, we'll open them at the base after Bulk brings me a Miko back," Ashley says.

"Why aren't you coming?" Trish asks.

"I volunteered to help the band teacher set up the football field for marching band practice," Ashley says.

It was quiet in the Autobot base till the Autobots arrived. Trish and Jack got off Arcee. Trish takes off her helmet and goes over to the couch. After putting it down on the table, she quickly walks back down the stairs and starts pacing, waiting for Ashley and Miko to show up.

"Trish, I know you are nervous about finding out whether or not you and Ashley got into Julliard. You need to relax before you make a path in the floor," Jack says.

"Yeah, Bulkhead is her and Miko's ride. Did you forget that Miko's in detention again?" Raf adds.

A few seconds later everyone hears 'You have an incoming call from your crush' play through the speaker on Trish's phone.

 _Dang, I thought that changed the alert sound last night,_ Trish thinks.

Trish quickly flips her phone open and puts it to her ear, "Hello Bobby; I can't talk right now. The meeting is about to start."

"Sorry, but do you think the president will excuse you?" Bobby asks.

"Why?" Trish asks.

"I wanted to ask the prettiest and smartest girl in school something important," Bobby says.

Arcee turns on her holoform and Trish freezes after hearing Bobby's compliment. Then a 5''5' girl in her twenties, with blonde hair with pink streaks and blue eyes, wearing a deep blue motorcycle outfit walks over to her. She takes the phone from Trish and put it to her ear.

"Bobby, this is the president of the Sci-fi club. I have no problem letting Trish leave. I'll even give her a ride," Arcee says.

"Great thank you," Bobby says.

Bobby hangs up, and Arcee gives the cell phone back to Trish. The teen shakes her head back and forth to bring her back to reality. Then she looks over at Ratchet and growls, "Ratchet I thought Optimus told us that the silo is supposed to block all incoming cell phone signals,"

"Sorry, another glitch," Ratchet apologizes.

"It's okay Ratchet;" Trish says, "And Arcee I thought you didn't play wingman. so what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I've seen how you act around this Bobby. if you don't tell him how you feel before you graduate, something tells me that you'll hate yourself. " Arcee says.

"I already hate myself for not telling Bobby in seventh grade when I first started having feelings for him. If I did, I never would have said yes to Tomas. Then I wouldn't have to deal with the pain he caused me this morning," Trish says.

Trish thought her heart was ripped out of her chest like it was this morning when she read the text from Tomas. Everyone sees tears start to build up in Trish's eyes.

"Wait, so what I heard about Tomas breaking up with you, I thought it wasn't a rumor," Jack gasps.

"It wasn't a rumor. Tomas did break up with me. I didn't want it to happen in school, but at least it would have shown me that Tomas at least respected me enough to tell me in person," Trish says as few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Wait, so did Tomas at least call you?" Ratchet asks.

"No, he decided to take the cowards way out, and texted me," Trish answers as tears continue to stream down her face.

Once Trish stopped crying, she lets Arcee drive her to the library to meet up with Bobby. After Arcee pulls into a parking lot and turns off the engine, she feels Trish's hands begin to shake on the handlebars.

"Relax, what are you so nervous about other than not embarrassing yourself?" Arcee asks.

"I have this strange feeling he is going to ask me to be his prom date," Trish says.

"Is prom that dance that Ashley keeps saying you need to go to since it is the last time your entire class will be together before the graduation ceremony?" Arcee asks.

"That's one of the reasons. Prom night is considered a milestone for some reason," Trish says.

"Why?" Arcee asks.

"I"m not sure, but I shouldn't keep Bobby waiting any longer," Trish says.

Trish takes off her helmet and climbs off. She places it down on the seat. She lets out a long sigh before turning around and starting to walk over to the front doors of the building. Bobby gets up off the bench when he sees Trish walk up the stairs and goes over to her.

"Who made a pretty girl as you cry?" Bobby asks as he notices her tear stained cheeks.

"Tomas did. He thought it was a good idea to text me this morning to break up with me," Trish answers.

Bobby takes hold of her left hand and walks her over to the bench. When they sit down, Trish feels the butterflies in her stomach start up again.

"Tomas is an idiot for treating you like your feelings aren't important," Bobby says.

"I know, when I read that text, I felt like the dumbest person in Jasper," Trish says.

"Don't beat yourself up. Trust me. Tomas isn't worth the energy that you used when you stained your pretty face with all those tears you just cried before you came here," Bobby says.

"Thanks for the compliment, so what did you want to ask me?" Trish says.

"I found the note you put in my locker today," Bobby says.

"You thought what I wrote was silly, wasn't it?" Trish asks.

She looks down at her lap and starts to blush. Bobby reaches over and puts his index finger under her chin and lifts her head up.

"Not at all, I'm flattered that you wrote all those nice things about me. Also, I'm glad you felt the same way about me that I did about you all the way back in middle school." Bobby says.

Bobby leans in, and his lips are a few inches away from Trish's. Bobby backs away when he sees her eyes widen in shock.

"What's wrong? Am I moving too quick?" Bobby asks.

"No. I want to kiss you, but you may want to see what is coming towards us," Trish says.

Bobby turns around and sees a monster with two big horns on either side of its head and big fangs. It is holding a sword in its left hand.

"Wow, whoever built that monster suit did an excellent job. It looks super realistic," Bobby says.

The teenagers' eyes widen in shock as they see electricity start to form around the blade of the monster's sword. The teens jump to the left to dodge a lightning bolt that flies towards them.

"I don't think whoever it is isn't from around here," Bobby says.

"Ya think," Trish snaps.

Bobby helps Trish up then helps her brush some of the dust off her clothes. They look to their right and see the pieces of the broken bench scattered across the ground along with a small hole in the wall.

"Why did that thing attack us?" Bobby asks.

"I don't know, but let's not stay here to find out," Trish says.

Bobby nods.

"Vivix," The monster shouts.

The teens try not to freak out when they see the vivix appear as they sprint down the steps.

"Go after them, so they don't find the energems," the monster says.

They escape into the woods behind the library. The duo takes cover behind a big rock.

"Bobby, you need to see this," Trish says.

Bobby walks over to her and stands behind her. The duo can't believe their eyes. In front of them are two fossils. The first is a long, slender, hollow arm bone. The second is a Hypacrosaurus skull. It has a small crest on top and a duckbill-shaped jawline. They also see two glowing crystals next to them. One is orange, and the other is white. They pick up a sharp stick and take turns prying the gems loose.

"Why were these with the fossils?" Bobby asks.

"I'm not sure, but I think these crystals must be the energems that thing that attack us didn't want us to find," Trish answers.

"Bad news the vivix found us," Bobby says as he peaks his out over the top of the rock.

"What do you do now?" Trish whispers.


	2. Weirdest Monday in History

Trish's POV

I'm positive that the stress of everything I have to do before graduation is finally getting to me. I mean meeting the Autobots two months ago was crazy. But what is happening now definitely puts this Monday on the top of my list of the weirdest days of my life.

"Trish, we have to defend ourselves," Bobby says.

"I know, but how? I've been taking ballet classes since I was four, not karate,"

"Yeah, I'm not much better off. I only know how to play the clarinet," Bobby says.

"If that monster is after these crystals, they must have something to do with the fate of the planet or something along that line,"

"You may be right, so we can't let that freak get these crystals. We have to protect them," Bobby says.

"I'm right there with you,"

The next thing I know I feel a small wave of energy flow through my body. I look down at the crystal, then it starts to glow, and there is a flash of light. A vision of a dinosaur appears in front of my eyes. After the light fades, a fossilized gun that looks like one the Nerf guns my cousin Zach and I used to play with whenever he can to visit. I turn to look at Bobby, and he has one too.

"What are these things?" Bobby asks.

"If you have one too that means you had a strange vision of a dinosaur too,"

"Yeah, and it looks like the crystal fits into the slot at the bottom," Bobby says.

We nervously slide the stones into the slots. The casing around them shatters. and they look all shiny like a toy when you unbox it. We run out from our hiding spot. Bobby spins the barrel, and a blast of orange energy flies out of the weapon and takes out one of the strange men.

"What do you think would happen if both of us spin the barrel a bunch of times?"

"Let's find out," Bobby answers.

We keep spinning the barrels of the weapons and more tiny electric spark fly off. We aim them at the things walking up to us and pull the trigger, Two dinosaur heads fly out of the guns. They made a loop de loop then come towards us. Bobby and I duck to dodge them. I close my eyes and hear a chomping sound. When I open them, I see Bobby standing in front of me in an orange superhero suit with a dinosaur tooth pattern across the chest. He also has one shoulder pad on his right shoulder. There is also a picture of an Ornithomimus just below the bottom corner of the pad, and his helmet has an Ornithomimus' face silhouette on the face mask.

"Wow, you look amazing,"

"Thank you, you look cool too," Bobby says.

We turn to face those freaks again. As we run in towards them, it is like I suddenly know how to fight. We quickly take out the one closest to us, but they just keep coming. The ground starts to shake and I can't seem to maintain my balance. Then I hear pounding footsteps behind us. A few seconds later we are knocked to the ground as a giant Ornithomimus runs up to us. We jump out of the way to avoid being stepped on. I try to do an aerial, but my right-hand gets caught under a branch. I do flip into the air, but the suit disappears as I land on the ground - flat on my back. As I try to push myself up, my wrist starts to burn when I put any pressure on it.

"Trish, are you okay?" Bobby asks.

"Not really, my wrist feels like it's on fire," I reply.

Bobby helps me up in time to see the Ornithomimus bite one of those freaks and toss it into the air before walking away.

"So, did we just get rescued by a giant Ornithomimus?" Bobby asks.

"Yup, this has been one strange day in Jasper."

"You can say that again," Bobby says.

Normal POV

Bulkhead just pulled up to the school. Miko and Ashley get in. After they buckle up he pulls out of the parking to head to the base.

"So, how many more days till you and Ashley graduate?" Bulkhead asks.

"We have a week till prom. Our last day is a week after that. Then the graduation ceremony is a week after that," Ashley says.

"So, do you know if you got into that school you applied to?" Bulkhead asks.

"Not yet, Tracy just got her email today. We promised that we'd open them together, since we applied at the same time," Ashley says.

"We might have to make a side trip," Bulkhead says.

"Why?" Ashley asks.

"My scanner just picked up a massive energy spike it could be energon," Bulkhead answers.

He turns off the road and follows the signal. The wrecker stops and lets the girls out. Mike and Ashley go over to a rock. Inside the rock is a fossil of a long tailbone, with a flap at the end, shaped like a diamond.

"Wow, since when are the fossils outside of Jasper?" Miko asks.

"I'm not sure. Here is another question, why is the yellow crystal doing at the tip?" Ashley asks.

Miko doesn't say another word as she reaches out to grab it. Ashley stops her as Ashley's fingertips are a few inches away from it. The girls let out a gasp of amazement as it starts to glow.

"Why is it doing that?" Miko asks.

"No clue," Ashley says.

The crystal starts to fall as Bulkhead walks up. Ashley catches it and Bulkhead grabs Miko when he sees yellow waves of energy begins to flow through Ashley's body.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Bulkhead asks as the energy begins to fade away.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ashley says.

The rock starts to glow again, then Ashley sees a vision of a Dimorphodon flying through the sky. When it fades, Ashely sees Miko's eyes light up as a fossilized gun appears in Ashley's hand.

"Why did that thing just appear in your hand?" Bulkhead asks.

"I'm not sure," Ashley answers.

"Let's head to the base to figure out why that crystal was here," Bulkhead says.

"You won't be going anywhere till you give me that energem," an evil voice demands.

The trio turns around and sees the same monster that attacked Trish and Bobby.

"Okay, whatever. It's not a con," Miko says.

Bulkhead turns one of his hands into a blaster then points it at the monster.

"Don't come any closer to the humans, whoever you are," Bulkhead says.

"How rude, I should have told those humans I attacked at the library before my name. It's Fury," Fury says.

"Fury, I swear to the Allspark if you hurt them, Your boss will be looking for a new lackey," Bulkhead threatens.

"Relax, robot, the humans got away," Fury says.

Miko charges in towards Fury. Ashley doesn't hesitate and puts the yellow crystal into the slot on the weapon in her hand. After the cover shatters, she spins the barrel and several blasts of energy shoot out from it. They knock Fury back.

"Ratchet, I'm under attack. I need a bridge now," Bulkhead says into his com.

Bulkhead shouts to the girls to go into the portal as soon as it opens behind him, He waits till they run into it before following behind them. When Fury manages to stand up, he lets out a loud outburst of anger and frustration as he watches the portal close.


	3. Decepticon Ambush

Arcee's POV

I'm starting to get worried waiting for Trish and Bobby to return since I couldn't risk exposing myself to Bobby since the vivix the monster called for went after the children to keep them from finding what it called Energems. I hope Trish and Bobby got away from the vivix. I call the base when I hear the sound of a dinosaur roaring.

"Ratchet, did you happen to pick up any video from any of the satellites in orbits that might explain why I hear a dinosaur roaring a few seconds ago?"

"I'm afraid not Arcee. I did pick up the signals of several deceptions about to converge right on top of the forested area behind the library," Ratchet answers.

"Did the scanners pick up any other energy signal coming from the forest?"

"Yes, but it wasn't an energon signal," Ratchet says.

"I'm probably going to have to bring Bobby to the base."

"Arcee, the children's safety is your main priority. We'll deal with everything else when the three of you arrive at the base," Optimus says.

I back up and take off into the forest to find Trish and Bobby.

Trish's POV

Bobby and I head back to the library. I hear the sound of airplanes approaching, so I look up to see several purple jets hovering above us.

First, we got attacked by that monster and those vivix. Now Megatron sends some cons after us. The power contained in these energems must have alerted him to us. Well, Ratchet it looks like there is going to be one more human at the base.

"Lord Megatron, we located one of the Autobots pets and another male youth," one of the cons say.

"It looks like they found the source of the energy our scanners picked up," another con says.

"The energy is coming from some crystals," a third con adds.

Then for the first time, I hear the Decepticon's leaders', Megatron's voice for the first time when he replies, "Bring me those crystals by any means necessary,"

"Yes Lord Megatron," The cons say.

"Bobby, are you thinking the same thing I am?"

"That we should book it - then, yes, let's get out of here," Bobby says.

Bobby and I start to run as fast as we can, I forget that I was the slowest runner in all of Jasper when I see how far Bobby is ahead of me. Then I hear the sound of fabric tearing when I trip over a rock. I wince in pain as I do my best to get back onto my feet. I look up to see that the cons have formed a circle around me. Also, I notice that they boxed Bobby in as well.

Scrap, it looks like I'm not going to live to get my diploma.

I'm able to get myself into a position where I'm not face down in the dirt, now the cons are pointing their blasters at me. I close my eyes when they start to charge them to shoot at me. I hear the sound of an engine revving, and slowly open my eyes when I hear the sound of a sword unsheathing.

"Wheeljack, how did you find me?"

"The Jackhammer picked up a massive energy signal coming from here and the cons converging on top of it," Wheeljack answers, after he kicks one of the cons sending an energon blast up into the sky.

Arcee's POV

 _Scrap, Trish, please be alright._

I speed down the path. When I arrive, I make a big jump and land in my robot mode right in front of Bobby. I activate my blades and start to slice the cons next to me.

"Wait, I thought you were a motorcycle." Bobby gasps.

"After I take the rest of these cons out, I promise that you'll get filled in on everything. For now, get out of here while I have them distracted,"

Bobby nods and runs to find some cover. After I take out two more cons, I'm able to make out that Wheeljack had located the cons too and is helping Trish. Now that I knew that Trish is in safe hands with Wheeljack I can focus on trashing these cons circuits.

Trish's POV

One of the cons was able to reach behind Wheeljack and snatch me up off the ground. It happened so fast I didn't have any time to scream. Then I start to feel lightheaded as the cons begin to tighten its grasp. Before everything fades to black, I hear Arcee and Wheeljack shouting my name as I plummet towards the ground.

Wheeljack's POV

Arcee was able to shoot the con's wrist that snatched Trish. The only problem is that Trish passed out from a con squeezing her in its hand. I quickly put my swords away and run over and catch her in time just before she hits the ground. I see some red stuff coming out of the cut on her right ankle. Arcee runs over to me after she dismantles the last con.

"What is that stuff supposed to be coming out of her body?"

"That red stuff is blood, Wheeljack, and it needs to stay inside her body," Arcee says.

"Then we should get back to base so Doc can take a look at her,"

We hear a groan and then Trish's voice, "Ratchet, hates when you call him that,"

"Hey, partner, so was that other kid Arcee helped your boyfriend?"

"Bobby is not my boyfriend," Trish snaps.

She sits up but lays back down quickly. She shakes her head back and forth trying to shake off a dizzy spell.

"Take it easy partner; I'm calling the base,"

"I thought you said Wreckers don't call for backup," Trish says.

"I'm not calling for back up Trish. You need to get looked at and using the ground bridge is the quickest way to get you back to the base."

"I'll go get Bobby," Arcee says.

Acree's POV

I go over to where Bobby took over from the cons and kneel in front of him.

"So, what do you want me to call you?" Bobby asks.

"Call me Arcee,"

"So, Arcee, can the other two cars that I saw Miko and Raf get into turn into robots like you?" Bobby says.

"Yes, Bobby they can."

"Acree, hurry up before the ground bridge closes," Wheeljack shouts.

"What is a ground bridge?" Bobby asks.

"It's how we get to places that are too far away to drive to and its perfectly safe for you to go through,"

I lead Bobby over to it, and we head inside to go back to the base. I'm hoping that Bobby will be able to adjust to having one of the others as his guardian.


	4. Bobby Meets Team Prime

Arcee's POV

We enter the base and I hear the ground bridge closing behind us. Then I mentally prepare myself for the bombardment of questions as Ratchet and the others walk up to us. Ratchet sees Trish unconscious in Wheeljack's hand.

"Do you have human forms too?" Bobby asks.

"Not exactly, we have holoforms, they are sort of like a 3D hologram that looks, sounds and has limited human actions,"

"Arcee is correct. Our holoforms can pick up and have the sensations of human touch, but they can't eat as humans can," Ratchet says.

"We only use them when we drive the kids around Jasper,"

Trish's POV

I wake up and sharply inhale. Ratchet carefully takes hold of my wrist and gently presses his fingers on it. "So, did this happen during the Decepticon attack?"

"No, it happened before they attacked Bobby and me," I reply, as I bite my cheek to keep myself from using some adult language my parents forbid me from saying - no matter the situation.

"How about you explain everything to the team after I do a full exam to make sure you didn't break your wrist,and stitch that cut closed," Ratchet says as he takes his hand away.

"While Ratchet is tending to Trish, we should fill Bobby in on everything," Optimus says.

"I will give you a tour of the base," Miko says eagerly.

"Shouldn't one of the Autobots do that?" Bobby asks as Miko drags him away.

Ratchet's POV

Wheeljack and I head to the medical bay. He sets her on one one the berths I use to examine the Autobots. I watch her again doing everything in her power to prevent herself from swearing, due to the intense pain flowing through her wrist. This time the pain must have been too much for her system to handle. When I notice her skin begins to turn pale. I run over to her and manage to catch her before she hits the floor.

"Trish, are you alright? Can you hear me?" I ask as I shake her trying to wake her up.

"I'm okay Ratchet, I just lost it for a second," Trish says as she blinks and looks up at me.

"So, your body has a low tolerance level for pain?"

"Yes, I guess so," Trish says.

I ask Wheeljack to carry her over to a human bed that we used when Agent Fowler had that run-in with the Decepticons. I put her down on it, and she turns her head towards me.

"Why don't you use your scanner? It would be a lot faster than using the slow human medical procedure to exam my wrist." Trish says.

"That is true, but I feel it's in my best interest to try to learn more about Earth's medicine and science,"

"Fine, let's just get this part of the exam over with," Trish sighs.

Trish's POV

After Ratchet scans me, I sit up and try to hop down off the bed. He quickly puts his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Eh, eh, you aren't cleared to leave just yet," Ratchet says.

I patiently wait for Ratchet to find a brace for my wrist. After he puts it on and stitches the cut on my arm closed, we leave to meet up with the others. As we enter the command center, I see Ashley has a fossilized Nerf gun like the ones that appeared in Bobby and my hand when those crystals show us a vision of a dinosaur.

"Ashley, you found a fossil too?"

"Technically, Bulk's scanner picked the energy signal from the crystal," Ashley says.

"Then Fury attacked us," Miko adds.

"Fury?" Bobby and I ask.

"Fury, that monster with two big horns on either side of its head and big fangs. It has a sword that shoots lightning," Ashley says, describing what Fury looks like to everyone.

"Wait, did Fury tell you its name before or after it attacked you?"

"After, and Fury also mentioned something about attacking you and Bobby," Ashley replies.

"So if Fury wants these crystals, they must do something else besides giving Bobby and me those cool suits after we put them inside the Nerf gun,"

"You also forgot to mention the giant Ornithomimus that showed up," Bobby adds.

"So any idea why the power inside them bonded to us?" Ashley asks.

"I have no idea, but maybe we should take a short trip to Amber Beach to visit the dinosaur museum," I say.

Normal POV

Meanwhile, at the Amber Beach Museum, in the Ranger base, the proprietor and lead scientist Ms. Kendall Morgan calls the rangers when she discovers the Troodon zord is active.

"What's wrong Ms. Morgan?" Tyler asks.

"It looks like the Troodon zord is active," Kendall answers.

"So, that means the orange energem has bonded to someone," Riley says.

"Correct, Lady Morgan, but where did the zord appear?" Ivan asks.

Kendall pulls up a map, and the team is just as amazed as the teens in Jasper when they see a red dot appear right above the small Nevada town.

"Should we take a visit to see who found the energem?" Chase asks.

"I think we should wait," Kendall says.

"Why?" Shelby asks.

"Because I'm looking over the applications and two of them are from two high school seniors who live in Jasper," Kendall replies.

"I wonder why they wanted to move all the way out here?" Chase says.

Kendall pulls up another map of Jasper as well and some other information about the small Nevada town.

"I'm guessing that they want to get out of the small town since there isn't much to do," Kendall says.

"Man those kids have it rough. It looks like Jasper doesn't even have a skate park," Chase says.

Trish's POV

I call my mom and tell her that I want to go to Amber Beach to double check that the apartment that Ashley and I applied for would be available for us. Mom says I can go, but I need to be back before curfew. I tell her not to worry that I'd be back way before then. I hang up and put my phone in my purse.

"Can I come with you?" Miko asks eagerly.

"Sorry Miko, I doubt your host parents would allow you to go on a road trip on a school night," I reply.

"Aw, man," Miko whines.

"So, who is going to be Bobby's guardian?" Ashley asks.


	5. College or Tours

Trish's POV

"Is Docbot going to be Bobby's guardian?" Miko asks.

"No, Miko, Ratchet, will not be Bobby's guardian. I will," Optimus says.

"Optimus, I mean you no disrespect in all, but your vehicle mode won't exactly fit in the school's parking lot."

"Trish is right. Plus, I'm sure you're very busy trying to end the war with the Decepticons and save this planet. How would you even find the time to chaperone a young adult?" Bobby adds.

"Robert, Patricia, I appreciate your concern. We can discuss my decision about my choice while we head to Amber Beach," Optimus says.

"Okay," Bobby and I sigh.

"When are we going to leave?" Wheeljack asks.

"Just after Ashley and I find out our future,"

"Trish, turn your drama dial down a bit," Ashley says.

"Sorry Ash, but can we open the email from Juilliard please?"

Ashley nods, and we take out of cell phones. We open our email and find the message from Juilliard.

"We'll open it on three," Ashley says, "One two three,"

Ashley quickly hits the key to open the email while my finger shakes as I slowly press down on it.

Dear Patricia,

Congratulations! It gives me great pleasure to inform you that the Juilliard dance faculty and the admissions committee have granted you admission to the Bachelors of Fine Arts program at the Juilliard School for the 2010-11 academic year. We want to extend to you every encouragement to join us in the fall.

Normal POV

Trish looks up from her phone and sees a conflicted look on Ashley's face - like she wasn't sure if she wanted to go to college.

"I didn't get in," Ashley lies.

"Neither did I," Trish lies.

Wheeljack activates his holoform. It walks over to Trish and peaks over her shoulder. She quickly stashes her phone back inside her purse to keep him from reading it.

"Partner, why did you say you didn't get in when yours said you got accepted?" Wheeljack asks.

"No it didn't, and there is no way you saw that I think your holoform is glitching," Trish chuckles.

"Trish, you and Ashley wouldn't be lying to each other to spare your friend's feeling would you?" Optimus asks.

"No, of course not. Ashley and I made a pact, that we would be honest with each other no matter what," Trish scoffs.

Ashley asks her friend if she could read the email. Trish sighs and is about to hand her phone to Ashley. Ashley is about to open the email when everyone hears a ringtone of a song by her Rockstar cousin, Nick, play through the speaker on her phone. Ashley didn't realize her finger slipped when she answered it and the call was on, coming through the speaker.

"Hey, Nick, bad timing," Ashley says.

"Sorry, cus, but I wanted to the first to congratulate you. I called the owner of Radiant Acoustics Records. He heard your latest sample track and loved it. He said as soon as you graduate, if you're interested, you'll get to go on tour with me as my headliner." Nick says.

"Thanks for the news Nick. Can I call you back?" Ashley asks as she hears Trish growl through her teeth, preventing herself from shouting.

"Ok, cus, the owner wants you to call him back a week before graduation, so he has a chance to get things scheduled if you want to do it," Nick says.

Ashley quickly hangs up and turns back around to face Trish.

"So, is that why you had that look on your face earlier," Trish asks.

"What look?" Ashley asks.

"Should I go to college with my best friend or become a rock star look," Trish says.

"Wait, so you both got accepted?" Jack gasps.

"Yes," the girls say.

"What are the odds the both of you would get into Juilliard?" Wheeljack asks.

"We each had a 6% chance of getting in, so it looks the odds were in our favor," Trish says. "But now I guess Ashley has to choose if she wants to go on tour with her cousin or go to college with her best friend,"

"Trish, why did you lie about not getting in?" Wheeljack asks.

"Because my dance teacher called last night. She said one of her old friends, Felton Best, is directing a production of Swan Lake. He saw a video of me from the national competition last month, and that he still hadn't found the right dancer for the lead." Trish says.

"This Felton Best guy wants you to be the lead?" Miko says.

"Yeah, and it's terrible," Trish says.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"Becuase Swan Lake would be touring the US and Canada for the remainder of the year and a little into next year. So if I take Felton Best up on his offer, that means I would have to turn down Juilliard." Trish explains, "My dancer teacher also said that Felton Best would be coming to visit next week,"

"That doesn't give you much time to decide," Jack says.

"Jack, pardon my bluntness, but thank you captain obvious," Trish says sarcastically.

*How about you guys head to Amber Beach to try to distract you two for a bit.* Bumblebee says.

"Raf, what did Bee just say?" Trish says.

"He said that you guys should head out now to try to get your minds off of your futures for a bit," Raf says, slightly paraphrasing what Bumblebee said.

The girls nod and put their phones back inside their purses. Wheeljack deactivates his holoform. Then he, Bulkhead and Optimus transform, and the humans get inside the vehicles. The Autobots turn on their engines and dive off towards the tunnel.


	6. Backtracking to Jasper Part 1

Trish's POV

I know Ashley is a very talented singer, so I'm not surprised that she has a chance to headline for her cousin. But, I'm still upset that Ashley didn't tell me about sending a demo track to her cousin's manager. I try to think about something else and debate whether or not I should go to visit my parents at work to tell them that I got accepted to Julliard. I'm scared that they would be disappointed since I'm not going to medical school to become a doctor. Also, I have been doing my best today to act like my usual self since I might be sick. Because this morning, around three AM, I woke up since I felt like I was going to throw up. I did, so I was a little confused. When I saw my reflection in the mirror, my cheeks did look a bit flushed, and my lymph nodes look swollen too. I looked for the thermometer and was happy its the one you run across the forehead. I did have a low fever, so I took some cold medicine and went back to bed. When I woke up by the alarm on my phone, I felt worse than I did before. I fought through it and got ready for school. I figured out how to hide the fact I wasn't feeling well with makeup before heading downstairs for breakfast. I ate everything even though I didn't want too. One of my favorite songs is playing on the radio, but the cold medicine is starting to wear off. I stop looking out the window and rub temples since my head is pounding. I lean back in my seat. I close my eyes for a few seconds when I begin to feel dizzy.

"Hey, Patricia, are you okay?" Wheeljack asks.

"Wheeljack, I thought we agreed that you'd never call me Patricia," I snap back in a raspy tone.

"Sorry, Trish, but what's wrong with your voice?" Wheeljack asks.

I try to answer his question, but I start to cough. I feel Wheeljack pull over as I stopped, and I turn my head to see he holoform looking over at me. He reaches over and uses the sleeve of his jacket to dry my face and neck. I hear a gasp since I figured that he removed the makeup along with the sweat. My fever must have gone up since I checked it this morning because I see double.

"Trish, is that stuff you had on your face and neck? Is it what humans call makeup?" Wheeljack asks. "I thought you said that you don't wear it," Wheeljack continues.

"Yes, it is. I didn't want to miss school, so I put it on and acted like I usually do," I reply in the same raspy tone.

Wheeljack's POV

My spark hurt listening to Trish talk as her voice sounds like a spinning razor blade on a cybertronian arm. I noticed that she has makeup on her neck, too, and the water rolling off her face washed some of it off. I remember there is a towel in the glove box. I use it since I didn't want to have any more makeup on my jacket. I see more water keeps dripping down Trish's face.

"Why is your face leaking?" I ask.

"It's called sweat it how the human body cools down when it gets too hot," Trish says.

I place the back of my hand on the side of her neck. I quickly move it away.

"Scrap, Trish, you're on fire, I should take you back to the base so Doc can take a look at you,"

"You know Ratchet hates it when you call him that," Trish chuckles, "We don't have time to backtrack, Wheeljack, we need to keep going to Amber Beach," Trish continues.

I try not to panic since I don't know what to do, so I contacted the base.

"Hey, Doc, I have a problem,"

"Don't call me Doc. What is it, Wheeljack?" Ratchet asks.

"Trish is burning up," I reply.

"Ratchet, my partner is overreacting, I'm fine," Trish groans in a low whisper.

"Trish, I know you need to rest your voice, but can you tell me when you first noticed that you didn't feel well," Ratchet says.

"Early this morning, I woke up I threw up a bit, so I took my temperature. I only had a fever of 100 degrees, so I took some cold medicine and went back to bed. Just now, my chest hurt a bit after I just got done coughing," Trish says.

"Why did you tell your parents?" Ratchet asks.

"They had a long day at work, and I know that they would be stressed out. So, I didn't want to bother them," Trish says before she starts to cough again.

"Wheeljack, you need to bring Trish back to the base," Ratchet says.

"You got it, doc,"

I sit back down in the driver's seat and pull back onto the road.

Ratchet's POV

I set the med bay up so I can assist Trish when Wheeljack returns. A few minutes later, I hear him driving up through the tunnel. I leave the medical bay and go to the command center. Wheeljack transforms, and my spark begins to race when I see Trish lying unconscious in his hand.

"Wheeljack, how long has she been unconscious?"

"She passed out when we were two clicks away from the base," Wheeljack answers.

I tell Wheeljack to bring her to the medical bay. He places Trish down on the bed, and I scan her.

"What's wrong with her?" Wheeljack asks.

"It says that she is dehydrated and has a fever of 103," Ratchet says.

"Why does she have a fever?" Wheeljack asks.

"I'll rescan her after I reprogram my scanner, since that her other symptoms are what concern me," I reply.

Once I finished, I scan Trish again, and it finds that several areas in both of her lungs are inflamed. I didn't like using the human internet, but I didn't know why Trish's lungs were inflamed or what is causing it. The internet was no help, so I had no choice but to call someone for help.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Agent Fowler asks.

"Trish is sick, and all my scanner picked up some inflammation in several areas in both of her lungs, is dehydrated and along with a fever of 103," I reply.

"I'm on my way," Agent Fowler says.


	7. Backtracking to Jasper Part 2

Normal POV

Agent Fowler heads to General Bryce's office. As he enters the room, he sees a young man in his early twenty's wearing an Army camouflage uniform. The young man has a medical and staff Sergeant badge on his uniform.

"Sir, who that next to you?" Agent Fowler asks.

"This is Medical Staff Sergeant Christopher Ramirez," General Bryce says.

"It's nice to meet you, Agent Fowler, sir," Chris says.

"The feeling is mutual, so why are you here?" Agent Fowler asks.

"Since you told me that some civilians had made contact with the Autobots. I feel it would best if Christopher accompanies you to when you head back to the Autobot base, so they have someone who can assist Ratchet in dealing with any of the human-related medical issues that could arise," General Bryce says.

"I'm headed there now one of the civilians is sick, and I need to get going," Agent Fowler says.

"Which one?" General Bryce asks.

"It is one of the older girls that is graduating soon. She is a gifted dancer," Agent Fowler answers.

"Do you know her last name and what she looks like," Christopher asks.

"Ramirez, and she has long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes." Agent Fowler replies.

"Wait, Pixie is involved in this," Christopher gasps.

"Who is Pixie," General Bryce asks.

"Sorry, sir, Pixie is the nickname I gave my little sister, Patricia, when we were growing up," Christopher says. "How sick is she, and does Ratchet know what's wrong with her?" Christopher continues.

"Ratchet said that several areas of her lungs are inflamed, is dehydrated and along with a fever of 103," Agent Fowler says.

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised that my sister got sick. She's been under a lot of stress lately," Christopher says.

"I'm aware that senior year of high school is stressful, but what other stress besides puberty could your sister be experiencing?" Agent Fowler asks.

"I'll explain on the way," Christopher says.

Meanwhile, in Amber Beach, Bulkhead and Optimus pull into the museum parking lot. After Bobby and Ashley get out of their alt modes, Optimus and Bulkhead turn on their holoforms. They turn around and gasp, seeing a 5''6' man in his late twenties brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a green and black punk rocker outfit. Along with A 6''1' man in his middle thirties with short black hair and light brown eyes. Wearing a leather jacket and matching shirt and jeans the same color as his robot form walk up to them.

"Don't you think we should have gone back too, I mean coming here was Trish's idea," Bobby says.

"Bobby, I know you are worried about her, I am too, but we need to know what these crystals are and what those fossils were doing in Jasper," Ashley says.

"Ashley is right, we can contact Ratchet once you two get that information," Optimus says.

As the group walks into the museum, Ashley leads everyone to the Dino Bit Cafe. They get halfway when Kendall Morgan, the proprietor and lead scientist of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, walks up to them.

"Hello, Ashley," Kendall says. "Who is your boyfriend?" Kendall continues.

"Miss Morgan, this is Bobby. He isn't my boyfriend. Trish is the one who has a crush on him," Ashley says.

"Where is she?" Kendall asks.

"She got sick, and her uncle took her to the doctor," Ashley says.

"So why are the two of you here? I thought graduation was a few weeks away," Kendall says.

"It is, but I was wondering if you know why we found these crystals and fossils in Jasper," Ashley continues as she takes the yellow energem out of her pocket.

"You mean we, and you forgot to mention about us getting attacked by Fury," Bobby adds as he takes the orange energem out of his jacket pocket.

A few seconds later, they start to glow. Ashley and the others gasp, seeing the purple energem around Kendall's neck begin to shine as well. Kendall motions for the group to follow them after the energems stooped glowing, they walk into the cafe. The rest of the employees come up to them.

"Ashley, Bobby, I like you to meet Riley, Ivan, Tyler, Chase, and Shelby," Kendall says.

"Who are the other two with you?" Riley asks.

"They are my cousins, Orion and Bulk," Ashley lies.

"Ashley, you don't have to cover up for us," Optimus says as he puts his hand on her shoulder, "If you have somewhere we can talk. I'll tell everyone about our true forms," Optimus says.

"What does Orion mean?" Riley asks.

"Let's head to the base so that he can explain everything there," Kendall says.

Kendall and others lead them to their base. As they enter, Ashley and Bobby watch in awe as Riely and the rest of the Rangers take their energems off their necklaces then see them float over to their respective spots in an alcove on the walls on either side of them. Ashley and Bobby slowly let go of their energems, and they fly over to their places on the wall. The group walks over to the computer in the middle of the room. A few seconds later, Optimus, Bulkhead, Bobby, and Ashley are startled when Keeper appears in next to them in a puff of smoke. Bulk and Optimus quickly get in front of their human friends then get ready to defend them from the alien since they didn't know its intent.

"Relax, my friends," Keeper says. "My name is Keeper. I'm the guardian of the energems," Keeper continues.

"So, those crystals are called Energems," Ashley says.

"Yes," Kendall says.

"They contain an unknown amount of energy and if they fall into the wrong hands," Keeper says.

"The safety of the planet would be in jeopardy," Optimus says.

"Yes," Kepper says.

"So, Orion, is that semi-truck in the parking lot your true form?" Chase asks as Kendall pulls some security camera footage up.

"No, Chase, it is not," Optimus says, "My teammates and I are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus continues.

"What are you doing on Earth?" Chase asks.

"Our home planet is no longer able to sustain life due to being ravaged over years of fighting a civil war," Optimus says, "We were fighting over its supply energon," Optimus continues.

"What is energon," Riely asks.

"It's our life fuel and ammunition," Optimus says.

"Bobby and Ashley, how did the two of you get involved with the Autobots," Kendall asks.

Ashley and Bobby take turns explaining how they met the Autobots. Then Keeper informs them now that the energems have bonded to them, they must protect them and help the other Rangers fight Heckle and his aliens once they graduate and can move out Amber Beach.

Back in Jasper, Agent Fowler leads Chris over to a helicopter. They get inside and fly to the Autobot base.

"So, what other stress has Trish been under?" Agent Fowler asks.

"Our parents have been trying to get Trish to do everything I did when I was in High school. So, Trish has done her best to make them proud of her." Christopher says, "And, she hasn't told them to stop comparing her to me." Christopher finishes letting out a long sigh.

"Why hasn't she talked to them about it," Agent Fowler asks.

"Patricia wrote me a letter once, saying that she was scared that our parents would think she is ungrateful, rude, and disrespectful, so to avoid any confrontation, she been keeping her mouth shut for years," Christopher says.

At the base, Ratchet and Wheeljack are frantically searching around the silo, trying to find something to help bring down Trish's fever while they wait for Agent Fowler to arrive. They stop their search when their audio receptors pick up the sound of shattering glass and the clattering of metal coming from the medical bay. They run back to the medical bay and see that Trish is gone. They turn around when they hear the sound of Trish coughing echo off the walls of the tunnel leading to the secret entrance to the base. They activate their holoforms and run over to it. The two arrive to see Trish somehow made it to the end and is shouting at the door, demanding it to open so she can leave to go to Amber Beach. Ratchet sprints up to Trish when he sees her begin to sway and lose her balance as her fever gets the better of her causing her to pass out. He catches the young woman a few seconds before she hits the floor.

"I wonder where she got her stubborn streak from," Ratchet comments as he lays her back down on the bed and puts the IV needle into her arm.

"I'm not sure Doc, but you have to admire her fighting spirit," Wheeljack says.

A few seconds later, they turn off the holoforms and look over towards the elevator. The Autobots mentally thank the AllSpark when they see the door open. A small wave of confusion mixed with concern wash over them when they see Christopher walking out with Agent Fowler.

"Ratchet, Wheeljack, I like you to meet Army Medical Staff Sergeant Christopher Ramirez," Agent Fowler says.

"It nice to meet you, but we need to transport Trish to a hospital," Ratchet says.

Christopher stays professional as he can seeing the sorry state his younger sister is as he and Agent Fowler take Trish outside to the helicopter.

"I'll contact you once we find out what's wrong with her," Agent Fowler says he closes the door.

Ratchet and Wheeljack watch in silence as it flies away, taking Trish to the hospital.


	8. A hard letter to read Part 1

Normal POV

Everyone leaves the base after Kendall explains to Bobby and Ashley that their families can't find out about them becoming Rangers. They tell Kendall that they would keep the secret. Then the group heads back to Jasper. As soon as Optimus turns off his engine as he pulls into the silo, Bobby frantically gets out and runs over to the medical bay. Bobby's heart thumped inside his chest as he enters, not seeing Trish. He turns around and sees Ratchet walk up to him.

"Ratchet, where is Trish, didn't Wheeljack bring her back here?" Bobby asks.

"He did, but my scanner picked up several areas of inflammation in her lungs. I felt like your human doctors can treat her better than I could," Ratchet says.

"So, who took her to the hospital? Which hospital did she go to?" Bobby asks.

"Agent Fowler and Army Medical Staff Sergeant Christopher Ramirez," Ratchet says, "I'm not sure which hospital they transported her to, so we'll have to wait till they return or Agent Fowler calls us," Ratchet continues.

Meanwhile, in the helicopter, Christopher places an ice pack on his sister's forehead to cool her fever. Trish lets out a low sickly moan as she slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is so fuzzy Trish is unable to make anything out. All she hears is Christopher's voice saying, "Pixie, everything is going to fine, I promise," Trish tries to respond but can't since her fever combined with all the physical stress her body is going through her body goes limp. Christopher places two fingers on his sister's neck to check her pulse. He wasn't able to count quick enough as Christopher feels Trish's rapid heartbeat through the vein. Christopher breathes a sigh of relief when the sound of the rotors turning off enter his ears. He stands up and opens the doors to see one of the doctors that he while he was in training as well as a nurse.

"Don't worry, Christopher. She is in good hands." The doctor says.

As they enter the emergency room, the doctor asks Christopher for as much information about their new patient as he could give them as they move Trish onto the exam table. The pocket of her jacket gets caught on the edge, ripping a hole in it, and two pieces of paper folded up into small squares fall out. Christopher picks them up and sees the words mom and dad written on one and his name on the other. The nurse puts a finger pulse oximeter onto Trish's right index finger to check her pulse and to measure her blood oxygen levels. Her oxygen levels were normal, but her pulse was too high. The nurse started to get more concerned when she notices how high Trish's fever is now it is 105 degrees. The doctor orders to have a few more tests run to determine what was causing Trish's symptoms. The doctor asks Christopher to go back to the waiting room, and he would talk to him as soon as he receives the results. A few minutes later, Agent Fowler, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez, walks up to him. They hug their oldest child and watch him take two folded up pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"Where did you get those?" Agent Fowler asks.

"They fell out of Patricia's jacket pocket," Christopher says. "They are notes Patricia must have written to let out all the frustrations she felt since starting high school." Christopher continues.

Christopher hands the paper with the words mom and dad on it to Mrs. Ramirez. Her hands are shaking as she slowly unfolds it. Mr. Ramirez stands behind his wife and looks over her shoulder so he can read the letter as well.

Dear Mom and Dad

I'm sorry that I never mentioned this to the two of you before. Every time I wanted to talk to the both of you about this, it was just after both of you got home from work, and you and dad always looked super stressed and tired, so I kept my mouth shut. Also, I was scared if I said anything the two of you would think I was rude, ungrateful, and disrespectful, but after keeping this in for four years, I just wanted to say I know that the both of you love me. I can't deal with the stress, and all the pressure both of you had put on me by making me do everything precisely like Christopher did when he was in high school. After doing that for all four years, I should have a least some idea of who I am, but I don't since the only thing that I believed is that the two of you want me to be a female version of my older brother. I've also felt like I've let both of you down last year when I auditioned for Julliard because before I went into the audition, I saw a look on your faces like both of you were disappointed that I wasn't going to a college that would prepare me for medical school. Instead, I was considering going to a performing arts school. Again, I hope both of you aren't going to get to upset with me, but yesterday I got an email from Julliard. They accepted me into the dance program. I'm still not too sure if I will go since I want both of you to be proud of me.

Patricia

Mr. and Mrs. Remirez's eyes fill with tears as they finish reading the letter their daughter wrote to them. They couldn't believe that Patrica felt like a failure and disappointment to them just because she wants to go to Julliard instead of a traditional college. Both wish that they noticed how stressed she look earlier and try to talk to her about it. All they felt while waiting for the doctor to return was guilt since it was they're doing for constantly pushing Patricia down the same life path as Christopher and never allowing her to make her own decisions.


	9. A hard letter to read Part 2

Christopher's POV

I'm not sure what Pixie wrote in the letter mom and dad just read, but from their response, she must have been honest with them about how stressed out she been the past three years. I remember that she wrote a letter to me as well. I nervously play around with it inside my jacket pocket because I'm scared to read it.

"Christopher, son, what's wrong? You look distressed," Dad says.

"Pixie wrote me a letter too," I say.

"Why did she do that?" Mom asks.

"I'm not sure," I reply.

"Honey, there is only one way to find out. You're going to have to read it," Mom says.

I knew mom was right. I slowly take the letter out of my pocket, unfold it, and start to read it out loud instead of quietly to myself.

Dear Christopher,

I know it is typical for siblings to fight and annoy one another at times. Also that the older sibling usually is jealous of the younger ones, but I'm ashamed that I've been jealous of you ever since I started High school. I've also wished that I was the second born child but that we were twins or that I was the firstborn instead of you. You've never had anyone compare you to your older sibling or have others always remind you how amazing your older brother is. Since Jasper is so small, we always seem to have the same teachers through school, so they expected me to be as smart as you. So, I guess I started to resent you in the fact that you were such a model student. I know that I shouldn't be mad at you since you were trying to make mom and dad proud you. I've hated having to grow up in your shadow. I'm sorry that I never brought this up before you left. I've been a terrible sister. I hope you can forgive me.

Patricia

As I finished reading it, a few tears begin to fall from my eyes and land on the paper, causing the ink to run. A few seconds later, I ended up having to throw it away because everything that Pixie had written became impossible to read. I excuse myself to get some air to clear my head and to regain my composure.

 _I can't believe Pixie was jealous of me. It's my fault she is sick if I hadn't been so perfect. She wouldn't have had to work overtime to meet the teacher's expectations of her._

I'm so distracted that I didn't hear the door leading to the emergency room open. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see dad standing next to me.

"Dad, I can't believe that Pixie is jealous of me. So, it's my fault that she is sick." I sigh.

"Christopher, you shouldn't blame yourself for your sister's current condition. Your mother and I should have talked to her a long time ago. Also, we should have noticed that we were putting too much pressure on her and let her make her own choices when it came to what elective class and not signed her up to take all those AP classes as we did," Dad says. "We never let her discover her likes and dislikes or find out who she is," Dad continues.

Dad and I stay outside for a few minutes before we head back inside to see Pixie's doctor walking up to mom.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my daughter?" Mom asks.

"When she arrived, Patricia was dehydrated, and she'll be able to go home in a few hours," The doctor says, "Her test results came back, and she has double bacterial pneumonia. I suggest that she stays home from school for the next three to five days." The doctor continues.

"Thank you, doctor, " mom says.

The doctor gives mom a prescription for the antibiotic Pixie should take to help her recovery before he walks away. I'm glad that Pixie's illness wasn't too serious that she didn't need to stay in the hospital. Mom suggests that Pixie should stay at uncle Matias and aunt mary's house while she recovers since it is a lot quieter than our home. We go back to see Pixie. Mom and Dad stand in the doorway as I enter the room. I see Pixie is awake and sitting up in the bed. She hugs me when I'm close enough to her.

"Chris, your home. I thought I heard things when we were in the helicopter." Pixie says.

"You weren't Pixie, " I chuckle, hugging her back.

Normal POV

Mr. And Mrs. Ramirez allows their children to have their moment before they walk in. When Trish sees her parents, she quickly lets her brother go and looks down at her lap. Christopher steps back to let his parents get closer. Mrs. Ramirez moves her daughter's hair away from her face and puts the strands behind her ear. Trish slowly looks up to see her mother's face.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry that I let both of you down and that I got sick," Trish says.

"Patricia, sweetheart, you don't have to apologize," Mr. Ramirez says as he kisses Trish on the forehead, "Your mother and I shouldn't have made you go down the same path as your brother," Mr. Ramirez continues.

"Your father is right. We should have allowed you to make your own choices. Also, working in the medical field, your father and I should have known how the stress and pressure we put on you would affect your health." Mrs. Ramirez says.

"How did you find the letter wrote to you and dad," Trish asks.

"When you arrived, and the nurse moved you onto the exam table, your jacket pocket got stuck, and two letters fell out," Chris explains.

"Chris, did you read the one I wrote to you?" Trish asks.

"Yes, I did, and I'm not mad at you. We're just glad that you're going to be alright," Chris says.


	10. Bobby's Promposal

Normal POV

Five days later, Trish is sitting up in the bed in the guest room at her Uncle Matias' house, borrowing her uncle's laptop, typing the last paragraph of her essay for her AP English final. She is happy that her fever broke yesterday, and she wasn't bringing up any mucus when she coughed. Her uncle gave her permission to get out of bed today, and the young woman is ecstatic due to suffering from a terrible case of cabin fever. Also, he ordered her not to overdo it for the next few days until she gets her strength back. She reached to her left to set the laptop down the nightstand to pick up her phone. Trish groans, seeing the stack of folders with tests her brother brought to her so she wouldn't stress about missing any of them while she was sick. She only has three more tests to complete AP Calculus, government, and Economics.

 _I 'll work on my AP Calculus test in a few minutes after I call the Autobots and the rangers._ Trish thinks.

Trish decides to contact Team Prime first because she knew how worried the bots were, especially Ratchet and Wheeljack. She dials the number Ratchet gave her to be able to patch into the communication system. Meanwhile, at the base, the medic is working on the computer, trying to locate an energon mine. When the comlink alert goes off, and the rest of Team Prime gathers behind him after they see Trish's picture appear on the screen.

"Hi, Team Prime, is everyone still online. I was afraid that Megatron found the base. He snuffed out Optimus' spark or offlined the rest of you, leaving you to drown in a pool of energon. Before leaving and ordering the Decepticons to destroy the base," Trish says as she takes a deep breath, "Then he demolishes Jasper, and heads to Amber Beach to..." Trish continues.

"Trish, calm down, none of that happened. It must have just been a nightmare induced by the fever you had while you were sick," Ratchet says.

"Yes, Doc is right, all of us are still here," Wheeljack says.

"Wheeljack, we've been over this, don't call me Doc," Ratchet snaps.

"Trish, I'm happy that you're feeling better. How come you never texted or emailed me while you were recovering?" Ashley asks.

"Sorry about that, Ashley, my uncle made me go tech-free to make sure I got enough rest," Trish says.

"So, are you free to leave the house?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, Ash-Tree, I'm allowed to leave I can't do anything crazy that's all," Trish says.

"Would going shopping for Prom dresses count as something crazy," Ashley asks.

"Ashley, why should I go buy a dress when Bobby hasn't even asked me to go with him," Trish says.

"I'm sure he will soon since the dance is next Saturday," Ashley says.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that," Trish says, "I should call Miss Morgan to tell her when I can come to find out that crystal Bobby and I found," Trish continues.

"When you get here, I can fill you in about everything you missed while you were sick," Ashley says.

"Thanks, I'll see all of you soon," Trish says, hanging up.

Trish's POV

After I hang up, I hear someone knock on the door when I put my phone back onto the nightstand.

"Hey, sweetheart, I brought you some lunch." Uncle Matias says.

"Sounds great, I'm so hungry. I could eat a horse," I joke.

"Verry funny, sweetheart," Uncle Matias says, as he opens the door with a tray of food in his hands.

"So, what's for lunch," I ask as he puts the tray down in front of me.

"A turkey sandwich with turkey bacon, lettuce and cranberry sauce on whole-wheat bread, a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a cup of green tea." Uncle Matias says.

"After lunch, can I use your laptop so I can check my email and social media pages, please?" I ask as I start to eat my sandwich.

"Sure, sweetheart," Uncle Matias replies.

"Also, is it okay if I go visit my friends at my science fiction club, everyone was worried about me," I say after I swallow what's in my mouth.

"You can go to your science fiction club as long as you get your brother to take you. I don't want you to try to drive yet," Uncle Matias says.

"Yes, sir," I say as I take a sip of my tea, before finishing the rest of the sandwich.

Once I finished eating, Uncle Matias leaves, and I pick up the laptop again. Then I sign into my email and delete 50 emails from my spam folder and another twenty from my primary mailbox. Then I log out and log into my social media then start to scroll down. I stop when i see someone posted a link to a video on the school's page. I see Bobby and Ashley's picture on the thumbnail, and my curiosity gets the better of me, and I quickly click on it. A new tab to youtube opens, and I start to watch a few seconds into it. My ex Tomas, his new girlfriend Isla King, Bobby, and Ashley, appears in the frame.

"Tomas, I hope you're proud of yourself. I can't believe that you think it's okay to treat a girl the way you did. Their feelings and respect aren't toys," Bobby says.

"Bobby, what are you rambling on about dude? Trish's feelings for me weren't genuine. She was pretending," Tomas says.

I see Ashley begin to clench her fists, and a snarl appears on her face. Then she sprints up to Tomas, but Bobby quickly pulls her away by her waist before her fist could make contact with Tomas' face.

"Tomas, Trish is my best friend. So, I know her better than everyone else in the entire school. Trish would never lead someone on like you did to her. " Ashley snaps, "Also, if you even tried to get to know her, you should have been flattered when she stood up for you whenever another student tried to get her to break up with you because they knew about your reputation about your dating game," Ashley continues.

"Dude, you should be ashamed that you didn't even try to get to know Trish as a person," Bobby says.

"So what if I didn't. That wasn't a necessary part of my plan," Tomas says.

"Tomas, I can't stand boys who act like self-centered jerks like you. I mean, if you even made the smallest attempt to get to know Trish. You would have discovered how hard it is for Trish even to drum up the courage to speak her mind." Ashley says.

"Yeah, that should have been a sign that Trish's feelings for you were true if she was willing to step out of her comfort zone for you. Tomas, you didn't even deserve it, but you earned Trish's trust and her respect," Bobby adds, "But, then you squandered it, when you choose to follow through with your plan to just date one girl you think is stunning for a week or two just to get the girl you really have your eyes on jealous enough just to ask you out. Then you take the cowards way out when you break up with the girl by texting them," Bobby continues.

I see tears begin to form in Isla's eyes like someone just stabbed in her heart after she heard about Tomas' ideal way of getting a girlfriend. "Tomas, you told me that you broke up with Trish in person," Isla snaps, as she slaps him on the cheek so hard that she left a handprint, "You and I are through Tomas. I can't be with a boy who can look someone straight in the eye and lie to them. Then not even feel guilty about it, and I hope you can get a refund on that other Prom ticket because you're going to the dance alone," Isla snaps, with tears streaming down her face.

The video ends with Tomas shouting for Isla to come back as she runs down the hallway away from him. I'm flattered that Bobby stood up for me like that, considering that he didn't even know that well. I close all the open tabs, turn off the Wifi, and shut down the computer. Then I change and go downstairs. When I reach the bottom of the steps, I hear someone knock on the front door.

"Sweetheart, does one of your friends in the science fiction club drive a white Lancia Stratos with green and red details on the hood?" Uncle Matias asks as he comes over to me.

"Yes, that Jackie, he is a good guy, Uncle Matias," I reply.

"Pixie is right, Uncle Matias. You can trust him to watch out for her," Chris says.

"Okay, Patricia, you can go, but be back for dinner," Uncle Matias says.

"I will," I say.

I dash over to the door and open it — Wheeljack's holoform is standing on the porch. There is a confused expression on his face. I figure he must have heard him using the nickname that he only lets Bulkhead use. I grab his wrist, quickly pulling him away and closing the door behind me.

"Wow, your brother said that you might be a little weak after fight off double pneumonia. Why did you call me, Jackie?" Wheeljack asks as I pull him over to the car.

"Sorry about that, Wheeljack, I panicked," I reply, letting go of his wrist.

"Wait, did I hear Christopher just call you Pixie, again?" Wheeljack smirks as he gets into the car.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure he told you that it's a childhood nickname he gave while we were growing up. I've asked him several times while I was recovering to stop calling me that, but I guess he forgot," I say, walking over to the other side, opening the door and sitting down in the passenger seat.

Normal POV

Wheeljack looks over at Trish periodically as they drive down the tunnel. He sees tears forming in his partner's eyes as she reads all the posters that he and Bulkhead helped Bobby hang up before the wrecker left to go pick her up. They read as follows, "Trish Ramirez, I'd like to make to recreate the happiness I feel every time I see you in the halls. Please allow me to continue to be the luckiest boy in Jasper." The last poster ends in a strange place, but Trish already had an idea what this is as she slowly gets out Wheeljack's alt mode. She sees Bobby standing on Optimus' shoulder, holding one more poster in his hands. This one says, would you allow me to escort you to and lowers it to reveal a t-shirt that has the word "Prom?" on it.


	11. Trish's Response

Normal POV

Wheeljack walks over to Optimus. He holds up his hand, and Bobby climbs onto it. The Wrecker walks over to Trish. She takes a few steps back, so Bobby has to take a few steps until he is standing in front of her when Wheeljack puts his hand down on the floor. Bobby sees the tears of joy continue to build up in Trish's eyes. She thought she was dreaming because she didn't believe that Bobby would ask her to Prom.

"Bobby, I thought if you did ask me to Prom, you would have done it at school. So, why did you decided to do your Promprosal here instead?" Trish asks.

"I remember when you got picked to represent our school at that dance contest last year. After you won, you asked the principal not to announce it over the intercom. When I asked you why you did that, it was because you didn't want to be the center of attention." Bobby says as he sets the sign down next to his right foot, "That's why I decided to ask you at the base to avoid making a big scene," Bobby continues.

"That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me," Trish says as the tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Wheeljack asks.

"They're tears of joy, Wheeljack." Trish replies as she dries her eyes, "I'm still in shock because I was positive that Bobby would have asked one of the other girls in our class instead of me," Trish continues.

"Why did you think that I'd ask another girl in our class to Prom?" Bobby asks.

"Well, Ellie Holt is taller than me. Savannah Gardner is prettier. Amanda Khan is smarter, taller, and prettier than I am. So, I figured that one of them might come up to you and gently hint that they want to go to Prom with you," Trish says.

"Trish, you shouldn't compare yourself to any of the other girls in our class. You are beautiful and even prettier than Savannah and Amanda. They wear makeup to make themselves feel pretty because they aren't comfortable with you that are inside, unlike you," Bobby says.

"That may be true, but you'd have a better time at Prom if you went with either Ellie, Amanda, or Savannah," Trish says, looking down at her feet.

"Trish, you are that only girl I want to escort to Prom," Bobby says as Trish slowly lifts her head so he can look into her eyes, "So, please allow me to be your prince charming," Bobby continues as he holds out his hand.

"Bobby, you're going keep saying more cheesy or romantic things until I say yes, aren't you," Trish asks.

"Probably," Bobby smirks.

Trish smiles and slowly puts her hand on his, "Yes, Bobby, I'll go to Prom with you," Trish says.

Bobby leans in and kisses Trish on the cheek. Trish's cheeks begin to turn a light shade of pink.

"Now that you've said yes, Trish, we can go shopping to get a Prom dress," Ashley says.

"Slow down, Ash..."Trish says as she quickly turns around to face her best friend.

A dizzy spell hits Trish, and she starts to fall backward. Bobby catches her in his arms.

"Trish, are you okay?" Bobby asks.

"Yes, don't worry, Bobby, I'm okay. I just moved a bit to fast that's all," Trish says as she blinks a few times to try to shake off the dizzy spell, "I guess fight off the double bacterial pneumonia took more energy out of me than I realized," Trish continues thought a small yawn as she tries to stand up.

Bobby stops her as he picks her up, carrying her bridal style up the stairs. He lays her down on the couch. Ratchet turns on his holoform and goes over to them.

"Trish, I'm sure you're aware that if a patient pushes themselves too far too fast. They risk making their injuries worse." Ratchet says.

"I've heard that a few times from my parents, but I didn't get hurt. I was just sick, Ratchet," Trish says as she tries to sit up.

"I know, but your body used up a lot of its strength to fight off the infection," Ratchet says as he puts his hand on her chest, gently laying Trish back down on the couch, "When did you fever break?" Ratchet asks.

"Yesterday," Trish replies.

"I'm sure you were advised not to do anything strenuous until your strength returns, correct?" Ratchet asks.

"Yes, before I left my Uncle Matias' house, he told me to take it easy for the next few days," Trish says through another yawn. "But, I didn't think that coming to the base would be considered a strenuous activity. Also, I got plenty of rest while I was recovering. I did have a few strange dreams, though," Trish continues.

"Yeah, I've been sick before. Fever dreams are the worst, considering you can't even remember what you dreamt after you wake up," Bobby says.

A few seconds later, they watch Trish slowly drift off to sleep. Bobby walks over to the chair. He picks up his coat goes back over to Trish. Then drapes it over her to use it as a blanket.

Bobby's POV

I walk away and go back over to the tunnel to start taking down the rest of the posters. Optimus and Wheeljack come over to me. Ashley is on Wheeljack's right shoulder. Optimus picks me up and places me on his shoulder. Then we get to work.

"I never got a chance to ask Trish is, but why is Prom so important, isn't it just another school dance?" Wheeljack asks.

"Prom is different from any of the other school dances, Wheeljack,"

"How is it different?" Optimus asks.

"Some people believe its a chance for the other students in our class that were considered dorks or not so popular get a chance to shine." I reply, "Plus, its a formal event. I have to wear a tux. The only reason why most students think Prom is so important is the night of the dance will be the last time everyone will get to all their classmates before heading off to college or before they head off to do whatever they panned after graduation. " I continue.

"Not to mention for the girls, it's the one night we get to feel like a princess other than the day we get married that is," Ashley adds.

"Ashley, do you think Trish has seen that video yet?" I ask, changing the subject.

"What video are you referring to, Bobby?" Optimus asks.

"When Ashley and I went back to school the day after we found out that Trish had double pneumonia. We confronted Trish's ex-boyfriend to tell him how we felt about how he treated Trish," I reply.

"Another student in the hall recorded a video on their phone and posted it to the school social media page," Ashley adds.

"If you two were standing up for Trish, how come are the both of you so worried if Trish saw it?" Wheeljack asks.

"Yes, I'm sure Trish won't be mad. You were doing what you thought was the right thing to do at 'the time," Optimus adds.

"I know that," I sigh.

"We are nervous that Trish might try to do it when she goes back to school on Monday," Ashley adds.

"Maybe this isn't something you should discuss with us," Optimus says.

"You're right, as usual, Optimus. Ashley, once Trish wakes up, we need to talk her about this," I say.


	12. Rain Check on new plans

Normal POV

Ten minutes later, everyone finished taking down all of Bobby's Promposal posters. Ashley is sitting on Wheeljack's shoulder while Bobby is on Optimus'. The group walks into the command center. They see Trish sitting up on the couch watching TV. Trish turns it off when she hears the sound of the Autobots footsteps as they walk up to the lounge area, she turns around and sees a look of pure dread mixed with a little nervousness on Bobby and Ashley,s faces.

"Ashley, Bobby, I have a hunch why you two have the same look on your faces every time I did before an exam either during midterms or finals," Trish says.

"You do?" The duo asks.

"Yes, I've already watched the video of you two confronting Tomas at school earlier this week," Trish says.

"You are not mad at us, "Ashley asks.

"Why would I be mad at either of you, Ash-tree, you two did what I wanted to do when I went back to school on Monday." Trish Replies, "And said most of the things I was planning on saying, but I know I wouldn't have the courage to say because I would have chickened out to avoid making a scene. So, thank you, for having my back Ash-tree," Trish continues.

"No problem Trish," Ashley says.

Wheeljack carefully reaches down and picks up his partner and puts her on his shoulder next to Bobby. The young man stands up and smiles, noticing that Trish is wearing his jacket.

"I hate to admit it, but my jacket looks a lot better on you than it does on me," Bobby compliments.

"Thanks," Trish says as she starts to take it off, "It's yours, so I should give it back to you," Trish continues handing it back to Bobby.

"No, you can have, my mom bought me another three more just like it," Bobby says.

"Did your mom confusing you with Albert Einstein when she decided to fill your closet with a bunch of the same jacket?" Trish says.

"No," Bobby chuckles, "My mom was tired of me wearing the same one for several days in a row without washing it, so she bought more," Bobby continues.

"This one has been washed, hasn't it," Trish asks nervously.

"Yes, mom said she used some fabric softener too," Bobby answers.

"So, if you're giving me your jacket, does that mean we're officially a couple now?" Trish asks, putting the jacket back on and zipping it up.

"Yes, and maybe we could go out to dinner tonight to celebrate?" Bobby answers as he kisses Trish on the cheek.

"Sounds good, we could get something to eat after we visit the museum in Amber Beach," Trish says as she rubs her left cheek.

"I strongly advise you wait a few more days before making the trip to Amber Beach again," Ratchet says as he walks into the room from his lab.

"Why do I have to wait? I did just fine making the trip from my uncle's house to base," Trish argues, folding her arms across her chest and letting out an angry sigh.

"You've forgotten your uncle's orders already? A road trip is too strenuous for your body," Ratchet says.

"Can Bobby and me still go on our first date?" Trish asks.

"I'm afraid you'll have to put that on hold as well," Ratchet replies.

Bobby and Trish let out a long sad sigh as they sit down on Wheeljack's shoulder. The wrecker decides to try to lift the duo's spirits, so he turns around, walking outside to the Jackhammer.

"Wheeljack, what are you up to?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, I like to know that as well," Bobby adds.

Wheeljack didn't say a word. He just sets the two down on the passenger seat as he walks inside the ship before sitting down on the driver's seat. Bobby and Trish sit down. They move back until they are up against the back of the chair. The duo jumps slightly as the ship takes off.

Wheeljack lands on one of Jupiter's moon and activates the new camera he put on the roof of the Jackhammer. He tells Bobby and Trish to look up. A few seconds later, a bunch of meteors begins to fly over the ship.

"I read about a meteor show, but that wasn't supposed to happen for a few more days," Bobby says.

"Well, we're getting a sneak peek," Trish adds, laying her head on Bobby's shoulder.

"I know you two don't want or need a chaperone for your first date, but I hope this will hold you two over until then," Wheeljack says.

"This is perfect, thank you, Wheeljack," Trish says.

"Yes, thanks, but Wheeljack, how did you know that we'd be able to watch the shower Jupiter's moon?" Bobby adds.

"The Jackhammer scanner picked it up headed over this location, so all I had to do was make sure that I timed it just right," Wheeljack replies.

When the shower ended, and it was safe to head back to base, Wheeljack activated the autopilot. Ten minuter later, the wrecker looks over his shoulder and sees Trish and Bobby fast asleep with their heads resting on the other's shoulder.


End file.
